The First Furyan
by storygirl420
Summary: Wout the aid & understanding of their own kind, the last 2 known Furyans may sooner kill each other then become mates & try 2 rebuild their race. Complete summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The First Furyan

Author: Jeanine Stice

Summery: The new Lord Marshal with the aid of Aereon bring the first known Furyan born on earth to the present to help Riddick save what's left of the Furyan race. Without the aid and understanding of their own kind, the last two known Furyans may sooner kill each other then become mates and try to rebuild their race.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Riddick Jack Aereon Lajjun Ziza or Imam I just fed them one day and they followed me home! I don't own Pitch Black, Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury, Chronicles of Riddick or any characters therein or anything _else _you recognize from the world in the story herein…other then that, it's all mine. Not getting a dime for any of this (yeah right, as if). Don't bother suing me you'd loose more then I'd ever have. I just abuse Riddick for my own amusement and share for the pleasures of others.

Rated M: Mature Audiences only for explicit language extreme violence and adult content.

Authors Notes: This is going to have some dark stuff in it, rape, torture, drug use, foul language, BDSM, and things of an adult nature. If you're not a mature enough adult to handle that, do not read further. Oh yes, my spelling and grammar is atrocious and I do know this, complain to the California School system.

Story Notes: Picks up after the end of Chronicles of Riddick.

The First Furyan

Alexandra Marie Wolf sighed as she pulled the old second hand army duffle over her shoulder another bag already over the other shoulder. She was dressed comfortably for the road ahead with black Doc Martins jeans and a black T-shirt that said 'you wouldn't be smiling if you knew what I was thinking' in white lettering. Her knee length leather jacket was on over that to keep her warm in the cold winter nights. Despite the low temp she had her long black hair back so it was out of her pale face her eyes a cold gray color.

Her tabby Kali jumped onto her shoulder making her self comfortable there, as much she could. She may have been a runt but Lex didn't have broad shoulders so there wasn't a whole lot of room. She left the apartment behind her without a backwards glance Kali picking up on her tension and started purring and rubbing her head under her chin to calm her down. She sighed and reached up to scratch under her jaw in thanks as she walked towards her car.

Suddenly Kali dug her claws in and started to yowl and make unpleasant sounds and she looked around for the disturbance hand instinctively heading for her blade. The world seemed to tilt and she thought she'd turned too quickly at first but it didn't stop it when she stilled it only worsened. The world went black and suddenly the ground seemed to give out under her and she was falling army duffle slipping free of her Kali gone from her shoulder the next second. Then the ground seemed to rear up and hit her back hard stealing her away into momentary darkness.

Hard cold floor under her penetrated her thoughts, as did the sound of Kali growling and yowling. She was on her hunches in a second, Kali jumping on her shoulder and holding on as she stood. She shook off the weakness she felt when she realized where she was, and how impossible it was.

"What the _shit_?" She said the deep rasping laugh from the man to her left (who looked an awful lot like Riddick) seemed to thrum threw her like Kali's purr.

"Welcome, Alexandra." Aereon said from beside him.

"Don't fucking '_welcome_' me. What the hell is going on?" She said angrily.

"You have been brought here to help save the Furyan race." Aereon told her.

"I don't remember falling asleep but this is by far the strangest fucking dream I've had." She replied.

Suddenly Riddick moved beside her faster and more gracefully then she expected Kali latching tightly onto her shoulder and hissing. She didn't have time to deflect the glinting blade she saw as it bit into her hand but managed to nail him in the ribs with a neat kick. "Fucking shit! What the hell was that?" She complained as he withdrew again holding her hand to her cut.

"Now you know this ain't a dream." Riddick told her.

"Well gee thanks. Next option is madness, possibly a hallucination." She replied testily.

"Furyans, defiant to the end." Aereon commented.

"What the fuck? Just how the fuck did I get here if this is so '_real_'?" She questioned.

"We've brought you here across the threshold of time and space." Aereon told her.

"You? You mother fuckers are telling me that _you_ ripped me from my home into some fucking fantasy world?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Fantasy world?" Riddick questioned.

"You planning to fucking send me back?" She growled angrily.

"I'm sorry, no." Aereon told her.

"Don't fucking apologize, especial since you obviously aren't apologetic and don't mean it. You still haven't explained why exactly _I_ am here." She reminded.

"You are here to fulfill a prophecy." Aereon told her.

"What? Great, just fucking great! I'm thinking the whole crazy hallucinating bit sounds nicer. Otherwise I'm stuck in this strange ass 'verse." She complained.

"You had no where to go, Alexandra. You were at a crossroads in your life, yes?" Aereon asked her.

"So fucking what? I did have plans I'll have you know! Not to mention people left behind that will worry about me." She replied.

"You have more important things to do here. From what Aereon here says you weren't doing shit of importance back home." Riddick told her gruffly.

"Not the fucking point. To quote a certain someone 'not _my_ fight'!" She growled angrily.

"Aereon how the hell does she know that?" Riddick growled. "I think you've left some shit out."

"Obviously." Aereon replied.

"Wait did you just call me a Furyan back there?" Alexandra questioned finally catching that comment.

"You are the _first_ Furyan." Aereon told her in a proud voice.

"What? Hello? I'm from Earth sister!" She told her.

"The first Furyans came to be on Earth. Some called them a mutation others thought they were the next step on the evolutionary ladder. Because of their defiant war like nature they banded together and eventually went off world to establish their own planet. You are one of the first Furyans born and it is said you will head the tide that will bring back the race of Furyans from the brink of destruction." Aereon told her.

"Okay, this is some seriously fucked up shit you're asking me to take in here." Alexandra complained rubbing her forehead as she felt a head ache coming on. "Dropping my happy ass in the midst of a world that amounted to me as fiction at one time, just fucking movies! Now your telling me I'm supposed to help save it?" She complained.

"Movies?" Riddick asked.

"Pitch Black told the story of the crash of the Hunter-Gratzner on the hell planet and how you got Jack and Imam off it. Chronicles of Riddick told the story of you coming out of hiding meeting Imam's family saving Jack losing Kyra and 'keeping what you kill'." She offered.

"Aereon?" Riddick asked her unhappily.

"Yes, interesting isn't it?" Aereon told him.

"No I don't fucking think it is!" She complained.

"Perhaps you would like some time to let this all sink in? A room has been prepared for you." Aereon told her.

"Peachy. Lead the way." She offered mockingly.

The hellish decor was also inside the room making her shudder and look away from the details. She dumped her bags on the bed and sat down Kali jumping off her shoulder to sniff around their new space. "Well Kali I don't think we're in Kansas any more." She decided to do the same pleased when she found the bathroom cleaning her cut hand while inspecting it.

It wasn't deep but it was long and annoyed her to no end that he'd done it at all. She didn't think his shiv would be all that dirty but she made extra sure she cleaned the wound anyway. She looked up at the sound of knocking on her door and walked out of the bathroom to it. It slid open and she found one of the pasty ass pale necro's standing there and she eyed her unhappily.

"What?" She snapped.

"I was told you had an injury that needed tending Lady Alexandra?" The woman told her and after a brief pause she nodded and allowed the woman inside.

"You got a name?" She asked as the young woman began to work on her hand.

"Tess." She offered her shyly.

"Alright Tess, the name is Lex I ain't no fucking 'Lady' got it?" She told her sternly.

"Yes, L-Lex." The woman agreed and she sighed nodding. "There, all done."

Alexandra looked down at her hand surprised that it looked days old. Scabbed over already tight and very, very itchy something she always found annoying. "I'll leave some oil for you to use that should reduce the itching and lessen scarring Lady, I mean Lex." Tess told her.

"I happen to like scars, it's just the itching that bugs me. Thank but no thanks, I'll live." She told the girl who gave her a, puzzled look but nodded and left her alone again.

She didn't care much for the décor of the room with the twisted tormented and tortured figures. What was it Riddick had said when he'd first seen inside necropolis? 'I'd have gone another way' was what it had been and she definitely had to agree looking around at what was apparently going to be her room from now on. She pulled off her leather and threw it on her bed double-checking just to make sure she was still armed pleased to note she was.

She'd almost instinctively gone for her blades when Riddick had moved for her with his. Logic had stopped her knowing he'd be able to best her knowing it was better to keep them secrete until they might be of use to you. If your enemy knows your armed you loose half your advantage especially if they are bigger stronger and faster then you are. It was very uncommon for a man of his size but he was quick, damn quick and if she hadn't been trained from childhood she probably wouldn't have been fast enough to even score a hit on him.

Her mind turned to her family back home who she might never see again, and what they must think had happened to her. She was too responsible to just vanish sure she got herself into plenty of trouble and was known to be wild and out of control. No one realized just how in control she really was but her father she had been close to him. He'd given her every advantage in life he had put a roof over her head close on her back helped make her strong and able to defend herself. Now he was going to think that it hadn't been enough that somehow someone had gotten past her training to kidnap and possibly kill her.

He'd blame himself and the wonder lust he'd inspired in her with his stories of his times in the Navy SEALs the places he'd seen and things he'd done. He'd shared his training with her at a young age specifically because she was a girl and always a target. Many had made comments about how far he had taken it but he'd wanted to give her every weapon he could in case she would need it. So he had taught her how to kill a man bigger and stronger then her with her bare hands and now he was going to think that training had failed her in the end.

The thoughts were very depressing and she stopped herself from continuing on to the rest of the family. She had more important things to think about like the situation she was in right now. She still wasn't sure it was all real but she was prepared to act like it was until further notice on the off chance that it was all real. So she had to find out what was up, what exactly this little prophecy was and how it entailed her.

Frustrated with her lack of ability to do anything for the moment she moved to the middle of the room and began to move her body gracefully in different fighting forms she knew. It felt good to her the familiar burn of her muscles working as she pushed them Kali sitting on the foot of her bed watching her closely. She had her mp3 player on blasting one of her upbeat mixes she compiled something that helped get her blood pumping. It made her feel like she was doing _something_ useful instead of sitting on her ass fretting about the shit life pulled.

It was because of her preoccupation with her actions and the mp3 player that she was unaware of the visitor at her door. Kali was the one who alerted her to her audience stilling when she noticed him hissing at the direction of the door she stopped the player and turned to take in Riddick watching her.

"You dip to the left before you throw your left hooks. Your round houses are too unsteady, they unbalance you because of your lousy footing." He informed her.

She tilted her head before nodding and acknowledging his criticism and critiquing if anyone could and should here it was he.

"So, I assume you need something?" She asked him and he smirked.

"A meal has been prepared Aereon thought you might be hungry." Riddick told her.

"Yeah, fine." She replied pulling her leather vest out of her duffle and throwing it on, Kali jumping up on her shoulder.

"Leave that thing here." Riddick growled and she looked at him eyes narrowing at him.

"Where I go she goes, or haven't you noticed that?" She asked him he growled obviously not pleased but he nodded and turned leading the way.

She got all kinds of interested looks from the necro's they passed growling at couple of them. She felt like some kind of an amusement in a zoo or something and it was bringing out a lot of the aggressive tenancy's she had. She wasn't the only one noticing Kali was too hissing at more then a few and getting a lot of surprised looks. Finally they were led to a balcony where Aereon sat waiting for them seated left of the head of the table where Riddick seated himself Lex sitting opposite her.

"I trust things have had time to sink in Alexandra?" Aereon asked her and she sighed.

"Yes, and its Lex." She told her.

"Ah, Lex then." Aereon told her. "Are you aware of the meaning of your name?" She asked her and Lex sighed disgustedly nodding.

"Defender of mankind." She replied in an unimpressed voice.

"I find that very interesting." Aereon told her.

"It's just a name." She told her. "One my father picked because he wanted one of his children to carry on his name as well. So I became Alexandra to my fathers Alexander." She told her.

The talking stopped as the food was brought in Kali scaring a couple of the servants obviously having a time of it. She wasn't used to instilling such fear in people even if she was a feisty little bit of fluff. So they ate Lex sure to give Kali plenty of scraps unsure if they had any kind of cat food and she only had about a dozen cans of food and half a pound bag of dried food stuffed in her duffle. She'd have to make sure she got some bowls for her before she headed back to her room.

"So why don't you tell me more about this prophecy?" She asked Aereon while she feed a satiated Kali lazing in her lap the last few scraps.

"That's not important yet. There a man other things we need to discus first." Aereon told her she frowned at the woman.

"Not important? It's pretty fucking important to me, as it's the reason you fucking kidnapped me from my life, as I know it!" She said in a low angry voice.

"Still haven't gotten past that?" Riddick said idly and she glared over at him.

"That's not likely to happen, ever." She told him warningly petting Kali after giving her the last of the scraps. "This is Helion Prime?" She asked looking out at the ruined city slowly coming back to life.

"Yes, we're helping them rebuild before we leave." Aereon explained.

"Oh the Necro's gotta _love_ that." She replied sarcastically, Riddick chuckling.

"They do what I tell 'em." Riddick told her and she glanced over at him.

"Including Lord and Lady Vaako?" She asked Aereon chuckling.

"I told you she would be useful." Aereon said to Riddick.

"At least I know she can fight." Riddick told Aereon and lex rolled her eyes.

"Yes, please, don't mind me. Continue to talk as if 'she' isn't in the fucking room." She told them in aggravation. "So I have a question, what happens if I fulfill this prophecy of yours? Do I get to go back home then? I mean could you even send me back?" She asked them Aereon and Riddick sharing a look Riddick had an amused smirk on his face while Aereon looked slightly apologetic.

"I'm afraid sending you back to your time is impossible. Time travel doesn't work like that. We can only observe time and extract people from their timelines." Aereon told her.

"Doesn't that fuck things up? What about the butterfly effect?" She asked her and Aereon nodded seeming pleased.

"Yes, correct. You on the other hand didn't have a future." She told her Lex stilled at that.

"What?" She asked her in a tight voice.

"You were going to die." Aereon told her.

"Aereon." Riddick said in a warning voice.

"What the fuck, are you talking about I was 'going to die'?" She said angrily. "You had best fucking explain that!"

"Perhaps it would be best if you didn't know." Aereon told her.

"Don't you fucking dare! Your going to tell me what happened or I swear on my father I will find out on my own and you will not be pleased with the results." She warned them.

"Are you finished eating?" Aereon asked her and Lex glared at her as she stood. "Please, if you're finished, follow me. I will show you your history as we now it."

Lex nudged Kali indicating it was time to get up only to have her mewl in complaint at her. Lex sighed and lifted her into the crook of her arm Kali resting her head and front paws on her shoulder. Riddick led her and Aereon down a hall into a room with several screens and keyboards. Aereon sat down in one of the chairs at a keyboard and began typing on it.

The biggest view screen was on the back wall like a large, movie screen her face instantly filling it. She remembered the picture and when it was taken her father was beside her but he had been cut out of the picture. Her hair was in braids designed to keep her hair out of her face, she had light make up on about as dolled up as she ever got. Next came the headline 'local girl, murdered by ex-boyfriend and friends father kills murderers to avenge her, a family destroyed'.

She took in the rest numbly words tumbling in nothing but there meaning sticking to her brain. Vincent her fucking ex Vincent and his two freak ass friends drugged her and kidnapped her. According to the corner she had been raped sodomized and tortured by them before being killed. Apparently she had managed to bite and injure each and every one of them and the cops were able to match her teeth to the marks left by her teeth on their skin.

Vincent and his friends had gone on the run making the biggest mistake of their lives. Her father had hunted them down and killed each of them one by one before being taken in by the police giving himself up voluntarily. Apparently after he'd gotten the last of them he'd walked into a police station covered in Vincent's blood. Her mother had been devastated and after her father had been sentenced to life she had committed suicide. All that was left was her older sister Sierra and her younger brother Cody who had no other family.

"How do I know this isn't a bunch of bullshit?" She asked angrily barely noticing as Kali hoped down to investigate the room.

"It is now. We took you before any of it happened." Riddick informed her and she glared at him.

"Don't be expecting a thank you any time soon." She told him angrily before looking back at Aereon. "Okay so I can't go back, and probably shouldn't want to. What about when this is all done? Can I at least go back to Earth?" She asked only to frown when Aereon and Riddick exchanged a worried glance.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Aereon told her.

"And why the hell not?" She asked.

"Because it is gone." Aereon told her.

"What the fuck do you mean it's _gone_?" She asked her angrily Aereon turning back to key in another command.

Another picture filled the screen of Earth with the giant Necro ships towering over several landmark cities before the glowing balls rose and expanded. She watched in horror as the fiery destruction spread across the land destroying any chance she had of home and family and familiar. _No_, came the denial in her mind, _no, no god no, please no_. Her skin began tingling her whole body feeling light and she heard a rushing in her ears before blackness claimed her.

The room was pitch black when she woke up stretching under the covers and rolling off her stomach onto her back. Still pitch black she couldn't even make out the vaguest of shapes, but she felt fur brush her hand and heard purring before Kali deposited herself on the bed in front of her. She reached for her instinctively petting her fur soothingly as she tried to remember where she was tonight. Her room at home wasn't this dark, nor was the guest room at her sisters the only place she remembered being naturally this dark was her room on the ship.

That was when everything clicked and she remembered, Riddick and Aereon and Earth. _Oh, god, please no, _she thought to herself eyes closing as she remembered the picture, _please don't let it be true_. Her mind was whirling with the implications of everything they had told her, wanting to believe it was all a lie. The only problem was the clear ring of truth it all had to it despite her reservations.

"Fucking weak, I can't believe a actually _fainted_!" She complained to her self, _guess there's a first time for everything, right_? "Where is the fucking light?" She wondered aloud to herself.

She flinched when the light suddenly came on eyes closing against the sudden blinding light. Her hand went under her pillow instinctively for her knife only not to find anything and she hissed in annoyance. Eyes opening slowly she gave herself time to adjust to the light before looking around to find Riddick sitting in a chair he'd dragged by her bed. He'd clearly been watching her while she slept and the thought was very disturbing to her, did the man not know the meaning of the words privacy? No of course not she remembered from the movie Pitch Black that he didn't even know the meaning of the words 'personal space'. "Creepy much?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Yeah." He replied with an amused smirk and she rolled her eyes. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Well let see, am I back home? Is this all really just some twisted nightmare? I'd say the answer to all of these things is a big fat resounding, _no_!" She replied unhappily.

Sitting up she realized something, she wasn't in her cloths from earlier. In fact she wasn't in her cloths at all the flimsy drab sleepwear had to be from the necro's. She looked down at it in disgust realizing that someone had changed her cloths while she was out of it. "Where the fuck, are my cloths? And which one of you fucking shits changed them?" She asked him heatedly getting another one of those amused smirks from him.

"Your cloths are being cleaned, and I changed you of curse with Tess' help couldn't expect her to do it herself." Riddick replied nonchalantly.

"I _expect_ to undress and dress myself. Don't expect to be doing that again, _ever_." She warned him getting an amused smirk.

"There is a button on the wall next to the door, it will page Tess if you need anything tonight." Riddick told her standing, looking her up and down with his amused smirk and leaving.

Lex sighed and slumped down into the bed next to Kali who looked at her curiously from where she was sprawled.

"We are definitely not in Kansas anymore." She told Kali. After figuring out the lights she turned them down on low and slept for a few more hours before Kali woke her. She paged Tess explaining that she needed two small bowls and something she could use as a little box and litter for Kali. It wasn't long before a corner of the room in the back behind her massive bed in the shadows was set up for Kali.

After taking care of the cat Tess brought her some food and showed her how to work the things in her room while she ate.

"Is it true that you're from the Earth of the past?" The girl asked her when she'd finished eating and Lex frowned she really hated being stuck in a bad science fiction movie.

"Yes, and Earth my home, is gone." She stated more then asked. If it was a lie she highly doubted this girl would be the one to tell her that.

"I'm sorry. I can understand how you feel though. My home was destroyed by the Necromonger's when they left after I'd converted." Tess assured her and she looked over at the pale girl sadly.

"That, sounds a mite worse. Probably a lot more then a mite actually, sounds a hell of a lot worse." She told the girl who nodded sadly looking down.

"Look um I have some equipment that needs a power source, it's a radio but you guy's don't have anything here for this kind of equipment. It there anything I can get for it?" She asked.

As she expected the girl seemed pleased at the change of subject taking the radio with the promise to have someone look into it. Lex sent one of the spare batteries she had for her mp3 player hoping they could finagle something for that to. Changing into different cloths something light for a workout Lex began her daily routine. As usual she had her mp3 player on Kali watching her from where she preened on the foot of her bed.

By the time she finished she had a light sheen of sweat on and she went into the bathroom sliding happily in the shower. She was glad it was water and not some other form of shower like they had in some of the futuristic fiction worlds she'd encountered. After drying and dressing she combed out her knotted hair fixing it into braids so she could wear it down but it would stay out of her face. She accessed the person computer system she had in her room that Tess had explained to her and began to look up her family.

She was thrilled to find info on them her father had never given up his search for her. One of his grand kids became an important political figure and talked about it a lot. His grandfather who on his deathbed insisted that his daughter was alive and out there somewhere that his heart was always with her. She was in tears by the time she was done some of her ancestors had left Earth before it's destruction the question was whether they had survived in the wake of the Necro's.

After splashing some water on her face she heard a knock at her door letting Tess in. The woman looked a little happier then usual and she took that in, in interested. She wondered what had caused a change in the forlorn young woman.

"Lady, I'm sorry. Lex, Lady Aereon has informed me that you might like to see some of the city and if you were interested we could visit with her." Tess told her.

"Really, that sounds interesting. Just let me grab my vest." She told her, slipping her vest on and her knifes on out of Tess view.

Kali jumped up on her shoulder settling herself with her back feet balanced on the top of the vest over her chest her head and front paws resting over her shoulder. When they found Aereon she indicated they had two choices of transportation, hovercraft or horses. While the horses were a surprise and she'd never ridden them before she found it more appealing then the hovercraft. The whole point was to explore and see the city and she felt she'd be more able to do that from the horse.

Aereon gave her some tips and instructions on riding and Lex was soon settled comfortably on her horse as they road threw the bustling city busy repairing. It was the oddest sight watching the soldiers who had destroyed this city helping the citizens rebuild it. She wondered if this caused any problems she didn't sense any tension among the bustling busy crowd but that didn't mean it wasn't hidden under the surface.

"I plan to stop in and see Lajjun and Ziza, would you care to meet them?" Aereon asked her.

"Ah, sure. Just uh, I don't know what to tell them about me?" She explained.

"Just say what your comfortable with." Aereon explained.

"Well I sure as hell ain't going to tell Lajjun in my world her life was nothing more then a movie. A form of enter-fucking-tainment." She told her.

"Probably wise." Aereon told her and she nodded.

"What was your world like Tess?" Lex asked the girl ridding just behind her who looked at her with wide surprised eyes.

"It was much like this, a warm planet called Oasis Prime." Tess told her.

"Her people were Fire-eaters." Aereon explained.

"What does that mean?" Lex asked in confusion.

"They can manipulate energy in the form of fire." Aereon explained and Lex looked back at Tess expectantly.

The young woman raised a hand up into the air and suddenly it became engulfed in blue flames Lex eyes widening in amazement. She stopped her horse maneuvering him around so it was besides Tess' and they were facing each other. She rose her hand, bringing it close enough to the flame to feel the heat, which Tess slowly put out so she could see her untouched hand.

"Furyans can do something similar. Only they manipulate the energy of life, a much more primal and core energy in the universe." Aereon explained.

"What Riddick did back on Crematoria?" She questioned looking behind her at Aereon who smiled and nodded.

She smiled and winked at Tess before turning her horse back around and starting forward again beside Aereon. "So you're telling me I can do something like that?" She asked Aereon incredulously.

"Yes eventually. After you get your mark." Aereon explained to her.

"The hand print." She said softly more to herself hand over her breast. She remembered Riddick getting his on Crematoria and how much it seemed to hurt him and she was sure his pain tolerance threshold was very high. "When will I get mine?" She asked.

"At the right moment. When you have accepted everything, including who you are." Aereon explained.

"Well, I'm not too sure that's something to look forward to. It looked like that hurt like a bitch when Riddick got his, and we're talking about a man who dislocates his shoulders with barely a grunt."

"It is unavoidable." Aereon told her.

"Pain in life always is sister." She replied shaking her head.

She had a lot to think about and not a lot of time to herself before they arrived at Lajjun and Ziza's home. It looked a little better the door had been fixed as Aereon gracefully floated down off her horse. Lex was a little less graceful feeling sore from the ride she was going to have to head back after this and soak in a warm bath. Aereon knocked on the door Lex and Tess hanging back a drawn Lajjun opening the door a small pleased smile gracing her face at the sight of Aereon the two hugging.

"Aereon, an honor as always. Who are your friends?" She asked looking back at Lex and Tess.

"Lajjun I am pleased to present Alexandra and Tess. They have never seen this planet before and I was showing it to them." Aereon explained.

"Please, please come inside. You must be hot hungry and tired. Rest yourselves, would you like some tea?" Lajjun asked.

Lajjun disappeared after Lex and Tess accepted telling them to make themselves comfortable. Ironically they ended up in the same room Imam and Riddick had spoken in, where Riddick first met Aereon. It was sad to think about because it made her think of the man's death. It made her think of how alone Riddick must feel now the sole survivor of the Hunter-Gratzner crash.

Ziza and her mother arrived carrying trays, Ziza's filled with food fruit and small finger sandwiches. Lajjun had hot tea on her tray pouring them all cups Ziza running to get Lex a small bowl of water for Kali when she asked. Ziza was very excited to pet Kali who was surprisingly tolerance while she sat on the floor at her feet drinking.

"You have a lovely home." Lex said feeling it was a stupid inane thing to say but not having anything else.

"Thank you. It is quieter then I'd like now. I miss the days when it was fuller." Lajjun told her looking off in sadness. Lex felt like kicking herself for bringing up something that made her think of what she lost until she realized that just about everything probably did that for the woman.

So Lajjun and Aereon talked about mundane things and not so mundane things like the rebuilding of the city. She and Ziza played with Kali who was thrilled with all the attention until it was time for them to leave. Ziza begged her to return again to play with her asking her to bring Kali again and with a glance at Aereon to be sure it was okay she promised the girl. When she finally got back to her room with Tess Kali hopped off her shoulder and promptly curled up on the bed to fall asleep.

After soaking in a long hot bath Lex dried off and dressed just in time for dinner. It was on the same balcony as last time Tess leading her this time Aereon waiting with Riddick. Lex was tired not talking much letting Riddick and Aereon direct the discussion towards rebuilding the city. After dinner she promptly made herself ready for bed crawling in and slipping off to sleep with Kali curled up on the small of her back.

**There was a bar she frequented when she stayed with her sister called Stagger Inn with good food and better beer. The music was good and the company well her orders got to her promptly and she didn't tend to get bothered. It was her kind of place the few times she'd gotten into a fight with some drunk who groped her and wouldn't fuck of the bar tender only smiled as she booted the guy out. She'd been offered a position as a bouncer and had even taken him up on it when she was in the area and short on cash.**

**After leaving Vincent she would've made her way up state back to her sisters and taken the position again. It would have been her third week there when she'd left after last call, only to be jumped from behind. Someone clamped a damp cloth over her mouth and she held her breath relaxing herself so she was nothing more then dead weight and bit down. The man howled angrily and she wasn't expecting the needle stabbed into her neck, he had both hands on her. There was another attacker pumping some drug into her neck and as her eyes slid closed she cursed her luck.**

**She woke up naked in the dark bound spread eagle on a bed cold and feeling sick. Her head swam and her stomach threatened to heave out its contents as she tested her bindings. They were solid only tightening as she squirmed so she stilled forcing herself to remain calm. She was doing fine to, slow steady breaths her heartbeat slowing down again. Until she heard it his voice rich and deceptively soft the kind that was a pleasure to listen to.**

"**No getting away from me My Own. Isn't that what I said to you?" He asked voice sounding so calm and cool.**

**Her stomach bottomed out tears slipping free beyond her control heartbeat pounding against her ribs double time. She heard the leather cutting threw the air before it bit into the flesh of her back at just the right angle the sharp edge of it slicing skin. "I asked you a question!" He said heatedly.**

"**Yes, that's what you said to me Vincent." She told him voice sound rough. Several more blows all just as damaging as the last until the belt was dropped beside her on the bed and she felt him crawling over her.**

"**It's Master to you pet, I trained you better then that." He told her and she tensed as she felt his hand inching up the inside of her thighs. "Lets see how well I've trained you." **

**She bit back a whimper as his fingers slid inside her moist folds disgust filling her despite her battle against it.**

"**It's a scientific fact a person can be forced against their will to arousal and orgasm. It doesn't mean I want you or am truly enjoying any of this." She told him sternly. She just had to remember that herself throughout this experience and she flinched as she felt his hand dragging down her weeping back.**

"**Don't enjoy it then My Own, I'll do what I want regardless." He assured her. "Now you're going to give me everything I wanted My Own. Nothing to hold me back now." He warned her and she swallowed thickly when she felt him pressing his erection against the opening of her ass. She hissed, letting out a mewl of pain, as he forced his way past her bodies resistance ruthlessly.**

She ripped herself from sleep leaping out of the bed to crouch on the floor defensively knife in hand. Panting she looked around the semi-dark room taking in the details slowly as reality descended. Shaky and shaken she sat bed down on the side of her bed covered in sweat her heart pounding. That was the most detailed nightmare she had ever had only other ones she had like it were memory not nightmares. Which made absolutely no since because that hadn't happened Aereon and Riddick had pulled her from her world before it could.

She took a long hot shower trying to shake off the dream, but it just wouldn't leave her. After paging Tess and ordering her breakfast she decided she wanted to talk to Aereon about it. So during breakfast she told Tess who went and informed Aereon coming back to inform her it would have to wait until after lunch. So after doing her daily workout routine Lex sat down for more research on the computer wanting to see how far she could track her ancestors. Not knowing what she'd do if she found one alive today somewhere out there.

By the time lunch was brought she had a serious migraine coming on and had to give it up. After eating some kind of soup that had what tasted like potatoes and chicken in it Tess led her to Aereon's rooms. The room was similar to Lex's own only it was covered wit Aereon's personal effects. The woman smiled and rose from her spot frowning when she spotted the sunglasses Lex was wearing.

"Migraine, lights are killing me." She explained.

"Ah, do you get them often?" Aereon asked her lowering the light in the room.

"Since puberty, they have been getting gradually worse over the years though." She explained to her. "I uh, wanted to talk to you about something. I had, kind of a strange nightmare last night. Probably just my brain filling in the grisly details for me but I wanted to check and make sure." She told Aereon.

"Yes?" Aereon asked her and she sighed.

"I dreamed about part of my death, when Vincent kidnapped me and what happened when I woke up." She told her.

"It has been known to happen. Subjects in the first projects would recall their own deaths, as they would have occurred, on occasion. Usually not quiet so soon though." Aereon explained.

"Oh lovely. Your telling me it was real in a sense? And that it might just happen again?" She complained bitterly.

"I'm afraid so." Aereon told her.

"Well that is just fucking great! Thank you kindly for the god damned warning!" She said angrily.

"Lex, please calm down." Aereon told her.

"Calm down! This is my _life_ you're playing with here sister! Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! You won't even tell me why the hell you brought me here!" She yelled furiously before turning and storming off Tess barely keeping up from behind her.

She was stalking past the throne room when a woman stepped in front of her and it took a moment for Lex to register whom the stately dressed chocolate skinned woman was. Dame Vaako whose cold calculating eyes were taking her in obviously less then impressed by what she saw.

"Well if it isn't the breeder. Has Riddick got you busy being the baby maker yet?" Dame Vaako asked just as she made to step around the woman. The words though stilled her and she turned slowly eyes narrowed as she took in the woman again.

"What the fuck, are you talking about?" She growled at the woman.

"Oh, so aggressive and primal. No wonder Riddick wants you in his bed, you're both animals." Dame Vaako told her obviously distaining her new Lord Marshal choices.

Everything fell into place, her saving the Furyan race, Aereon's reluctance to tell Lex her part in the prophecy Riddick watching her while she slept. Her mind swirled with the implications rage and fury burning threw her along with shock and horror. She didn't have time to deal with her reaction to the implication of the words though she wanted to wipe that pleased smirk off the bitches face in front of her.

"What's the matter Dame Vaako, jealous? What did you try crawling in his bed one night and get sent away with your tail between your legs? Watch what you say to me Dame Vaako. Most would've been backhanded for getting in my face like that, but I know how much you'd enjoy that. Wouldn't want to confuse you and make you all hot and bothered when all I intend to do is put you in your place. I promise you, I will find a way to that, that you will _not_ enjoy." She warned the woman who was looking at her with astonished surprise.

Tess had caught up to her by now and they made their way back towards her quarters unaware of the goggled gaze watching the whole incident. As soon as she was in her room and the doors closed behind Tess she spun and punched the wall inches from the woman's face making her gasp and cringe away in fright. Lex forced her self to take slow breaths so she could see threw the red fog of fury surrounding her. She wasn't mad at Tess the young woman had nothing to do with the situation.

"I want to speak to Aereon and Riddick. Now." She told her in a voice the brooked no argument.

Tess vanished out the door while Lex paced back and forth in her room like a caged animal. The fury consumed her at these people and there assumptions about her and her life. They seemed to think she was theirs to with as they pleased, she so did not fucking think so! Oh she'd show them whose life it was and who was in charge of it!

Aereon must have heard what had happened because she didn't even knock before coming into her room. She had a fixed sad look on her face as Lex turned to her eyes narrowed angrily. She really wished she had that fire trick of Tess' because she'd like to throw a fireball at Aereon right now. Probably wouldn't work anyway the woman was made part of air wasn't she?

"You can not seriously expect me to birth the whole new Furyan race." She told her going with the first logical argument that had popped into her head.

"No, of course not. There are other Furyans who have survived the slaughter. Their world was destroyed but the race has survived scattered to the winds to hide from the Necromonger's. Riddick couldn't use his Necromonger recourses to find them any sane Furyan would run as soon as they got wind of them.

'A mated pair of Furyans has the strength and power to locate the life energies of the other Furyans and to communicate with them. The only way Riddick has to restart his race is with his mate." Aereon told her.

"So you 'calculated' the odds that his mate was me? Like you 'calculated' the odds that _after_ you told the young soldier that a young male Furyan would cause his downfall that he would try to wipe them out subsequently putting into motion the very events that would cause his downfall." She told her coolly. The woman's face blanched at the words and she smiled sickly sweat and the woman paled even more. "I bet Riddick hasn't picked up on that fact yet has he? Not his fault, I mean he was educated in the penal system. It would be interesting to see what he would think of that, that you are responsible for the destruction of his planet and almost his entire race. Putting him in the fucked up positions that he ended up in all his life. All for _balance_." She said spitting the word like it was dirty.

"Are you going to tell him?" Aereon asked looking, uneasy for the first time Lex could ever recall.

Inside she was eating it all up enjoying the reactions she was getting from this woman. Laughing almost maniacally inside her head as she manipulated the woman. This was the sole person responsible for her being uprooted from her world and brought to this planet as a freaking _breeder_ dame Vaako's ugly word seemed so appropriate.

"Why shouldn't I? Tell me Aereon, what color do elementals bleed?" She asked the woman.

They both turned at the sound of the door as Riddick entered and Lex suddenly remembered just exactly what he expected from her. She blushed heatedly hoped Riddick couldn't tell with his shine job and crossed her arms over her chest dipping her head so her hair would cover her face.

"I heard you met Dame Vaako." Riddick told her with an amused smirk a knowing tone in his voice. She knew suddenly that he hadn't just heard about it, he'd seen it probably watch the whole damn thing unfold before his very eyes.

"Heard it, or watched it Riddick?" She questioned him knowingly he smirked inclining his head _score one Lex_. "You have a lot of fucking nerve thinking I'll want to be your mate and bare your children!" She said angrily.

"You can not deny the attraction, the pull." Riddick told her in a low voice.

"Get out, both of you. Just get the fuck out!" She told them angrily.

"We're not finished." Riddick intoned and she glared at him fists clenched at her sides.

"Get out of my room." She growled at him half aware of Aereon leaving them alone.

"It's my ship." Riddick replied.

"Yeah right, only because you keep what you fucking kill here! Only because of Kyra who died trying to help you!" She yelled angrily.

He moved so fast she didn't even see it she was just suddenly flying across the room check alive with pain. She didn't remember the blow but she recognized the feeling of a squarely placed backhand, rolling on the floor with the fall.

"Don't ever say her name." He growled in a cold voice her split lower lip gushing blood down her chin. She moved slowly to her feet her back to him ears listening for movement before she slowly turned to look at him eyes livid with hate. Blood dripped down her neck off her chin Riddick's eyes focusing on the point his mouth opening slightly then snapping tightly closed. "Lex, I'm-" Riddick started what she assumed was some sort of trite fucking apology cutting off went she sprung at him.

She could see it when his eyes narrowed and his body stiffened that he got it, it was on. She wasn't going to have any trite apology as they say actions speak louder than words. She had had far too much of being on the receiving end of a beating and manhandling at the hands of someone who shouldn't mark her skin more with bruises from lovemaking she wasn't about to be with another man like that. All the hate in her for every shitty thing done to her by Vincent, his two little friends and every other man welled over and directed itself at Riddick.

Riddick faired well but seemed a bit surprised at the amount of fight she had in her. He was equally shocked when she drew blood with a blade she'd pulled a second before. He slipped behind her grabbing both of her wrists and holding them pinning her up against his body. She could feel his erection pressed against her backside and growled in anger when he rocked it into her. "I did a little reading up on Furyan mating. You know when they mate for the first time, it's rough, animalistic, almost like rape." He told her whispering the last three words in her ear like a lovers promise.

She kicked the sharp edge of her boot into his unprotected shin twisting her armed hand free. She slid the blade snugly down into his thigh twisting it before pulling it free, Riddick howling in rage. He spun her around pushing punching her square in the face and she fell back against the wall his fist connecting again with her face. The wrist holding the knife was twisted until it popped her arm filling with fiery agony knife slipping from her fingers. One of his large hands closed around her throat, only one, to cut off her air while she tried to fight him off his shiv slicing her shirtfront open before darkness clamed her.

The first thing that she noticed when she woke was the taste of blood in the back of her throat. The second thing she noticed was the feeling of the IV in her hand and she realized she must be in the hospital. The she noticed something she _didn't_ notice, the sound of her heart monitor or any other hospital sounds she was familiar with. She did hear voices in her room though and it took her a moment to focus on them.

"The people who wrote those reports were biased opinionated outsiders who didn't actually now the first thing about Furyan mates, Riddick. If you were looking for an open invitation for a guiltless rape, you don't have it." Came Aereon's angry voice.

It surprised and amused Lex, after she'd threatened the Elemental woman with and she was still feeling that protective of her? She supposed that was unsurprising after what happened she felt like a walking bruise from the blows that she remembered. Course that left what happened _after_ she'd blacked out but she wasn't feeling sore below the belt. She took that as a good sign, and Aereon's words seemed to indicate he hadn't finished what he'd started.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She rasped from her bed voice weak, opening her eyes and flinching at the light. "It's fucking bright in here." She complained closing her eyes again.

"Migraine?" Aereon asked Lex opening her eyes when she noticed the light dimmed.

"Is that an actual question, because if it is. It's a fucking stupid one." She told Aereon finding Riddick standing by the foot of her bed. "I want him out of the fucking room." She growled her weak voice breaking in several places as she spoke trying to sit up.

"Lex." Aereon warned her trying to keep her from sitting up.

"No. I want him out! Now!" She told the woman angrily voice breaking. "Get out!" She screamed at him her already sore throat complaining about the abuse.

For a moment she thought he was going to argue with her or say something else but he only closed his mouth and turned walking out. Lex sighed thankfully wincing at the pain that cased her as she relaxed back in the bed. "Where is Kali? She must be going crazy."

"I'll have her brought to you. How are you feeling?" Aereon asked her

"Sore, hurt, and with a bruised fucking ego. How do you expect me to feel? What exactly happened after he choked me into unconsciousness?" She asked her, her voice practically a whisper now.

"Apparently you nicked an artery so he lost consciousness soon after you. Tess found you both not long after and called for the medic's. I assure you Riddick regrets his actions." Aereon told her and Lex scoffed.

"Were not going to discus _that_." She told her. She nicked an artery and the fucker was already up and walking around? Very annoying.

"Then let me explained something to you Lex. Riddick was only reacting to his desires for you as his Furyan mate. Feeling the need to possess you is a common Furyan experience in mating. It can become very violent and even animalistic and from an outside point of view can even seem like rape." Aereon explained to her.

"I have been the victim of rape and sodomy before Aereon, and I'm not talking about the fucking nightmares. I do not intend to repeat the experience." She told her sternly Aereon sighing.

"I will see about getting Kali for you. You should try and get some sleep. Tess will be here if you need anything." Aereon told her.

She was forced to spend a week in bed healing from a broken wrist a fractured cheekbone, bruised esophagus and a series of head contusions. It was her head that was causing most of the worry, as she'd been unconscious for almost twenty-four hours when she finally came around. She spent most of her time board out of her mind and occasionally listening to her mp3 player until Tess brought her a hand held computer to work on. So she continued her search for any living relatives spending the rest of her time sleeping.

She didn't see Riddick again the whole time she was in the infirmary both she and Kali relieved to finally get back to their room. Aereon began instructing her in Furyan history and culture and if she was giving Riddick the same lesions it was not with her. Riddick for the most part seemed to be avoiding her, a fact for which she was very thankful. Which only stirred up mixed emotions because why should she be grateful to her would be rapist for giving her much needed space?

They only crossed paths on the ship on occasion avoiding so much as looking at each other. Aereon kept trying to encourage her to seek him out but she wanted nothing to do with the man. Why tempt fate? When she felt that longer she was alone with him, the more likely she was to end up raped. So she continued to avoid him though she kept waking in the dead of night sweating sure he'd just been in the room watching her.

She began making regular visit's in the city with Tess to Lajjun and Ziza's making good friends with the widow and her daughter. Tess was also starting to open up more to Lex, which was good because she was starting to get really home sick. The only saving grace was that she had Kali with her and that she had made three such good friends. Still her nights were restless filled with nightmares of one form or another.

**The landscape was familiar but new to her, a ruined world covered with graves. An empty wind blew howling across the landscape cutting threw her cold and lonely. A woman stood before her telling her of the nightmare that Furya became. Spoke of its destruction at the hands of the Necromonger's, of infant boys strangled with there own birth cords. **

**Then the world seemed to twist becoming her own, becoming the ravaged earth she saw on the Vid screen before the blue balls of Necromonger light engulfed it and destroyed any hope she had of finding a home. Then she was standing in the back yard of the home she'd been raised in listening to her parents getting the call that told them her body had been found. Her mothers wails of agony as she clutched at her father nearly collapsing on the floor, her father steady as ever holding them both up as he listened white faced to the man on the phone.**

She pulled herself from sleep panting for breath turning the lights on out of habit now to check for any unwanted company. Assuring she was alone, she went to the bathroom and splash cold water on herself. She did her morning routine knowing she was up for good sitting down at the computer after changing. She was looking for any more information she could find on her family and what had happened to them after her disappearance.

When she found the clip she instantly knew she didn't want to watch it in her rooms. Tess had tried to explain how to transfer the images to the larger screen in the room but she still couldn't figure it out. She found it much easier to go in the common viewing room and use the large screen there. Leaving a sleeping Kali on the bed she grabbed her knives and a sweater slipping her boots on and making quietly down the halls. It was fairly dark with only the barest hints of light to guide her way but she had great night vision from all the light sensitive migraines.

She sighed happily when she finally got to the room where she had learned about the destruction of her home world. Sitting in the seat Aereon had used she typed in the commands, finding the clip and calling it up onto the big screen. Her fathers face filled the screen looking worried and drawn he looked five years older then when she'd last seen him and the film was supposed to be five months after.

"My name is Alexander Wolff, and I speak to you tonight on behalf of my daughter, and my family. Lex has been gone for five months now with no leads, and the police are giving up any hope of finding her. I know in my heart that my daughter is still alive out there somewhere. I ask that if any of you have any information about her disappearance or whereabouts to please contact us or your local police department." Her father told the camera and it panned back a bit to show her sister brother and mother beside him looking grief stricken. "Lexa, love, if you are watching this we want you to know that we love you. That our hearts are always with you and that we pray to one day hear from you again. If you can't make it back to us, for whatever reason, know we love you and want nothing more then for you to be happy. That's all, thank you."

The screen darkened again Lex sniffling, coming to the realization that she was crying. Not bothering to wipe away the tears as they fell letting them fall down to drip off her chin.

"Fat fucking chance of that, Dad. What I wouldn't give to talk to you again. Everything got so fucked up." She muttered choking back a sob. "Toughen up Lex, no point crying over spilt milk." It was a phrase her father used when she cried over something she couldn't change wasting her energy on a pointless pursuit.

"Why do you watch, when it's only going to upset you?" Riddick asked in his gravelly voice from behind her.

Lex started in her seat coming swiftly to her feet and spinning to face him crouched in a defensive stance. He was by the back wall goggles on his forehead due to the low light of the room. He had his arms crossed over his chest leaning back against the wall looking relaxed and at ease. "I didn't mean to startle you." Riddick told her contritely.

"Really then why don't you try announcing your presence before you come into the room?" She told him heatedly.

"You didn't answer my question." Riddick told her and she glared at him.

"No, I didn't. For your information I was already upset before I watched the clip." She told him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Riddick told her.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'actions speak louder then words' Riddick?" She asked him irritably. "Because that's my only response to that. You were ready to rape me, and if I hadn't managed to nick an artery you would have. I could never, ever be with a man who could hurt or violate me in such a way." She told him.

"I stopped before I passed out." Riddick told her in a quiet voice.

"What?" She asked him sure she heard wrong.

"I stopped before I passed out. Before I finished cutting your shirt off. I stopped when _you_ passed out, realized what I had done. How far I had gone. Aereon said Furyan men are warned before their first time with their mate so they have control over themselves and their violent urges to possess and devour their mate. From the information I had read, I was just supposed to, go with the flow. It doesn't excuse my mistakes Lex but it does explain them." He told her.

Lex rubbed her forehead feeling an intense pounding pain behind her forehead and eyes. She was tired and her head her obviously in no condition to have this conversation. Yet here she was having it despite that trying not to let the pain get to her shortening her already short temper and think about this rationally.

"You stopped yourself then?" She asked him unsurely and he nodded. "Well that's a relief if it's true. It doesn't change what you were going to do Riddick, what you threatened to do. I have-I have been taken against my will before." She confessed to him Riddick looking up at her in surprise. "My Freshman year of collage. I had my own apartment and the man got in threw a roof access the owner was supposed to have sealed up. I never even had the chance to fight the fucker he woke me out of a dead sleep coming in to my room. He stayed for forty-eight hours with me leaving me raped sodomized and beaten the police never had any idea who it was. I'm telling you this, so you can understand exactly what you did to me, where you put me mentally that night, Riddick." She told him looking away from the eyes shining back at her.

The pain in her head suddenly intensified ten fold a burning sensation ripping threw her eyes. She grabbed her head hissing in pain unable to see anything but blackness even when she tried to open her eyes to see if that would help the apparently literally blinding pain. Her head swam and she felt the floor coming up to meet her until strong sure hands stopped her downward tumble. She barely registered the gravelly worried voice saying her name as she slipped away into unconsciousness.

"Lex!" Riddick cried out voice laced with worry.


	2. Chchchchchchanges

Summery: Explaining Lex's collapse and a heart to heart talk with Lajjun. Talking things out with Riddick and Discovering the Bond. Sleeping in Riddick's arms for the first time.

The First Furyan Chapter Two, Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes.

Her whole head ached and she had never been more aware of her own eyes in her head as they throbbed with her heartbeats. She was lying back down in bed as she came around focusing on that feeling thinking to her self, _weird_. She could hear angry voices arguing in the room the situation feeling vary familiar. She registered she was back in the infirmary and recalled collapsing in the room with Riddick. _Lovely habit I'm making_, she thought to herself crossly listening more closely to the voices.

"The trait does not always produce itself in Furyan females it is far more common among Furyan males." Came Aereon's lecturing 'teacher' voice Lex was coming to know all too well.

"But you _knew_, she told you she was having migraines and you knew it was a symptom! You _knew_ it was a sign her eyes could be shining themselves naturally like mine! Why didn't you say anything to me, fuck that, why didn't you say anything to _her_!" Riddick asked her and oh he was angry too by the sound of his voice.

"I would actually like to know the answer to that too." Lex said from her bed finally daring to open her eyes.

Colors were mostly gone and she frowned she could take in detail but no colors but red and purple it was rather disconcerting. Her eyes and head throbbed as she took in the room and Aereon, Riddick standing next to her looking at Lex in what looked like concern. She sat up slowly as she looked around despite the pain this caused in her head. "Fucking shit, aw man, that is _so_ wrong." She complained.

"How are you feeling?" Riddick asked her.

"Well my head feels like it's been used like a punching bag and my eyes feel like they were ripped out scrubbed good and clean and then shoved back in." She complained making Riddick laugh, Lex glared over at Aereon. "You were saying?" She asked in a warning voice daring her _not_ to answer.

Everywhere she looked things were in shades of gray black purple red and white it was very unbalancing.

"I am sorry, I did not believe telling you this might happen would help. There is nothing that can be done to stop or reverse the process." Aereon told her, _I just bet you're sorry bitch, but one day I will make you_, she thought to herself.

"So your telling me this is a Furyan thing?" She asked her Aereon nodded and she sighed. Well guess she could blame anyone for this one could she, she turned her aching eyes over at Riddick. "I thought you had a doctor shine your eyes in Butcher Bay for twenty menthol Kool's?" She asked him.

"Had to tell people something. Saying I just woke up that way one day in Butcher Bay was bound to raise questions." He explained. Lex sighed rubbing her forehead that was pounding and closing her achy eyes. "You should sleep more, it'll help the pain." He told her and she sighed nodding and wincing at the pain that caused before lying down. Aereon and Riddick left her there in the dark and she settled in slipping slowly into a troubled sleep.

She woke to breakfast and Kali hissing at a nervous necro nurse bringing her food in making Lex chuckle. She quieted Kali down and ate still adjusting to the new change her eyes still feeling slightly sore and achy. Tess came to visit her unable to stop staring at her eyes and she suddenly knew how Riddick felt. Something about the way shined eyes looked was very alluring to some people and threatening to the rest.

"Tell me how good does free air smell hum?" Lex asked Tess happily the day after she was finally released.

They were on horseback on their way towards Lajjun and Ziza's to visit and show off her new eyes to the little girl. She just knew the kid would get a kick out of it though it made her sad when she thought about Jack. Tess laughed beside her at her antic's shaking her head in disbelief at Lex.

"You would think you'd been in prison, Lex." Tess joked.

"No but probably a close third, close second would have to be, a mental hospital." She told her friend who laughed.

"Really and since when were you in either?" Tess asked her.

"Well I can happily say _I_ never had the misfortune of having to endure such institutions. However I had friends who did and well, I hope I never have to." She explained then sighed at the thought of said friends who she'd never see again.

"I trust you're not talking about our Lord Marshal?" Tess asked her and Lex sighed.

"He and I don't really talk much. The first time we really talked…well you found us after the end result. The second time, I passed out and woke up with my new eyes." She explained, _and just who saw that coming, other then Aereon of course_, she thought to herself grumpily. "Not such a good track record."

"But I thought you said that fight between you two was a…fluke, if you will?" Tess asked her and she nodded.

"Something _like_ that. Apparently it was our Furyan natures coming to the fore coupled with the fact that Riddick wasn't trying to restrain himself at the moment." She explained.

"That sounds, really complex. Could it happen again?" Tess asked and she shot her a look because that was a thought she had been trying to avoid _fat chance girl that is a big hulking hunk of a man to try and avoid_, she told herself.

"I guess so, but I really, _really_ hope not." She told her.

"Yeah I can understand why after what happened last time." Tess told her.

"You mean us nearly killing each other or him nearly raping me?" She asked Tess.

"Well both really, huh?" Tess told her and she nodded.

They were close to Lajjun and Ziza's when they heard the little girls voice calling out into the afternoon sky. Kali's ears pricked up at the sound rising from Lex's shoulder where she'd been lazing at the sound of her name. Ziza had made a habit of calling Kali too her early to give her a special treat and she leaned back so Kali could jump down using her knee. The cat did so sprinting ahead for the house where Ziza would be waiting on the second story balcony with her treat.

By the time they knocked neither kid nor cat were anywhere to be seen Lajjun pausing when she caught sight of the goggles Lex wore, similar to Riddick's own. Lajjun motioned them inside the tea and food already out for their weekly visits. They could hear Ziza giggling upstairs probably playing with Kali in her room.

"I trust you weren't worried when you were told I couldn't make it down last week?" She asked Lajjun.

"I was concerned, they wouldn't tell me why." Lajjun told her and she nodded motioning to Tess who closed the windows shutters in the room. Once Tess had joined them again Lex lifted the goggles so Lajjun could see her eyes the woman gasping in surprise.

"Your eyes they are like Riddick's!" Lajjun exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, in fact _exactly_ like his. It is a Furyan trait that we share. Something developed later in life if at all." She explained to her. "I was laid up for a while because mine came in."

"I trust you are well now?" Lajjun asked her in concern.

"Yes, the pain's completely gone." She assured her, pausing she looked over at Tess. "Tess, would you go keep Ziza, company? While I talk with Lajjun alone for a moment?" She asked Tess who nodded and stood leaving without a word. "I would like your opinion Lajjun as you are the only friend I have that might not be influenced by Riddick."

"I do not pretend to approve of Riddick." Lajjun told her with a nod. "Although if it were not for him, I would never have met my husband, Allah keep him, and I and Ziza would not be alive today." Lajjun told her.

"Yes, I guess I might just owe him for saving me from a painful death. On the other hand he took me from my home without so much as a word and brought me here. For the express purpose of mating with me so I can help him find the other Furyans in hiding. I don't know what to do Lajjun, I mean the day I found out what he wanted. He tried to rape me thinking that was how Furyans more or less mated and we nearly killed each other!" She told her shaking her head.

"I do recall some of what was learned from Aereon about Furyans. They mate for life and the first time is very animalistic." Lajjun told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, for life. Not sure I'm too keen on those words." She complained. "I mean the only reason he wants to do this is to find other Furyans. I don't even know if I like the guy and he expects me to form a life bond with him?" She complained.

"But Riddick has saved your life, you are in his debt. What do you fear, Lex?" Lajjun asked her.

"Okay first off, where I come from, saving my life doesn't give him the right to ask for something like _that_. As for what I'm afraid of? Being forced? Wanting to leave when this is all over and not being able to? Or of actually forming some kind of bond with Riddick while he wants nothing more to do with me once it's done!" She admitted to her.

"You believe he would try and force you again?" Lajjun asked her and she sighed.

"I hope not, he seemed to feel bad about it after words. Aereon explained to him that Furyans didn't normally mate like that. Doesn't make me any less afraid of it." Lex explained to her.

"Perhaps it would help if you talked with Riddick and explained some of this to him." Lajjun told her and she sighed, _so not what I wanted you to tell me Lajjun I was so sure I could count on you to be disapproving of it all_, she thought to herself with an inward sigh.

"Yeah, I know that, it's just. Last two times we talked haven't exactly gone to well." She explained.

"Give it a chance, Lex. I believe you two can only figure this out together." Lajjun advised her.

Lex nodded having already known that fact but unwilling to accept it until now. She went up and retrieved Tess Kali and Ziza for lunch downstairs. After visiting a bit more they headed back to the ship Lex soaking in a warm bath before getting ready for dinner. She was a little surprised and a tinge suspicious when she arrived for dinner to find only Riddick waiting for her.

"Aereon had some other arrangements for the night." Riddick told her with a shrug.

Nodding she joined him rather hungry after a light lunch so the two of them ate in silence. She pondered if Lajjun might've told them about their talk and that was why she was alone with Riddick tonight. She decided after a moment that it was much more likely that Aereon herself has just calculated it herself, then that Lajjun had spilled. Riddick probably didn't have any idea what he was in for tonight, but then again neither did she.

Just what exactly did she want to say to him? What did she want to ask him? She felt like she had been swept up into a storm that was starting to encompass every part of her life.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to hate you?" She asked him softly after he finished eating. He looked over at her eyes shinning and nodded in acknowledgment.

"I can imagine." He replied gruffly.

"I thought I'd had it with dominating controlling men in my life when I left Vincent. Look how that was apparently going to end? Somehow I can't seem to blame you though. You need to find the other Furyans and Aereon told you that I was your best chance. Just what do you intent to do when you find the other Furyans?" She asked him.

"Finish off the Necro's for good." Riddick told her and she nodded, noble goal though the reason was probably vengeance. Necromonger's were responsible for the death of millions of his people, his jacked life, and for the death of Jack/Kyra the greatest sin.

"And when I'm no longer of any use to you?" She asked him.

He looked at her in surprise seeming slightly hurt by her words but she hardened herself to it. This was the man who had told Fry to get on the skiff and leave Jack and Imam behind. He was a ruthless killer when he needed to be and she needed to remember that. He had hit her, beat her, and nearly raped her after all.

"That's not how it would work Lex." Riddick told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him.

"Furyans mate for life." He told her and she smirked.

"You seriously telling me you plan to stick with me 'till death do us part'? Cause I get the sense your shiv would soon be the death of me if that were the case. You don't even know me how can you know you'll want me around for life?" She asked him.

"The bond." Riddick explained and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, this mysterious bond I keep hearing all about." She muttered sarcastically.

"Come here." Riddick told her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Excuse me?" She said in an angry voice.

"I want to show you something. Please, come here." Riddick replied.

She sighed really wanting to deny him, but she got the sense that he didn't say please often. Grumbling under her breath she pushed her chair back and stood Riddick pushing his own back from the table and she stepped around next to him. She stiffened when he pulled her into his lap an arm wrapped around her stomach to hold her in place.

"Riddick! Let me the fuck go! What the hell are you playing at?" She complained.

"Calm down. I just want you to sit here. The closeness is required for the point I'm trying to make." He told her calmly.

"What the shit, are you talking about?" She complained making Riddick chuckle.

"You have a hell of a way with words Lex." Riddick told her shaking his head. "I want you to close your eyes and concentrate. Stop thinking about me and your anger, focus on what you feel, Lex." Riddick instructed her.

"R_i_ght just, 'focus on what you feel, Lex'." She muttered mockingly.

Sighing she forced herself to relax back against him and closed her eyes as he'd asked. She knew he wouldn't let her got until she did as he'd requested. She really didn't want to try and fight him in this position the resulting friction could lead to unfortunate series of events on his part. So other then trying to keep in mind not to squirm she closed her eyes and she did as he'd instructed her to.

First it was warmth then a kind of tickly sensation under her skin, then a pull started at her heart painful but yet in a good way. She felt tears threaten in her closed eyes at the sudden sense of closeness and belonging that enveloped her. She gasped astonished at what she was sensing realizing it was emanating from the man under her. _Oh my god this is so fucking intense_, she thought to herself in awe.

"Yes, that's it, Lex. That's why you can't hate me. Were fated, we can only bond with each other. Did you know that? Only one mate fated for each Furyan." He told her the words blowing her away even more.

"Riddick, I don't know if I can do this. How do I know what happened before won't happen again? I don't just mean the rape thing I mean what started that whole scene. When you hit me when I brought up…" Her voice trailed off and she sighed.

She suddenly heard his voice in her mind telling her 'Don't ever say her name' and so she didn't, _don't need to tell me twice_, she told herself.

"Say it." Riddick told her in a stern voice and she sighed.

"When I brought up Jack." She replied in a small voice. "You hit me Riddick and we're not talking a light tap. I've had my fill of that shit." She told him sternly.

"I don't make the same mistake twice, Lex." Riddick assured her.

"This can't all be real." She said in a small shaky voice closing her eyes, _no place like home_, she thought to herself sadly.

She wished it was all some messed up dream and she would wake up any moment now. She would wake up and everything would be okay she would be at home helping her mother around the house or helping her father with dinner. She wouldn't be alone in a very large 'verse she knew next to nothing about with her life completely out of her control. It stirred up feelings of hopelessness inside of her along with a deep sadness and desperate longing for home family and familiar.

"Sh, hush now. Remember the feeling? Focus on it again, make it apart of your awareness." Riddick instructed her in a soothing voice.

She closed her eyes again doing as he instructed and trying to find the sensations from the forming bond again. It took a moment to find but it was there the warmth and tickling sensation under her skin. The pull at her heart full of pain that was life-affirming crossing that thin line into pleasure. Then the heady sense of closeness of togetherness and belonging the like of which she had never felt before in her life not even with anyone in her family.

"Riddick." She breathed in an awed voice.

Was this what it was going to be like, all these intense overwhelming emotions and sensations? She was so focused on the sensations it took her a moment to register he was turning her by her hips maneuvering her so she was straddling his thighs facing him. Her eyes opened slowly heavy lidded from the sensations coming from the bond she was submerged in. She blinked slowly as he brushed her hair back out of her face taking her in with a small smile on his face.

"It suits you Lex, the eyes." Riddick told her and she blushed looking down, _feel like a fucking virginal schoolgirl_, she complained to herself.

She felt a rumbled in his chest of laughter reaching up to cup the back of her neck she looked up just as he lowered his lips to hers. Her heartbeat instantly doubled and for a moment she almost lost contact with the bond but she held on. A pleasant almost vibrating sensation seemed to be running threw it as it thrummed to life between them. She felt his tongue tease the crack between her lips, which she parted without thought or hesitation.

There was another pleased rumble in his chest as his tongue delved into her mouth. Instantly stroking against her own urging a response from her. The kiss became heated her own arms wrapping around Riddick's neck and head as he held her to him. Finally she pulled away as much as she could in his arms panting for breath lips bruised and well kissed. _Should it really feel this good this fast, this right and at home_, she wondered to herself, _should it?_

"Riddick." She said afraid to finish what she wanted to say.

"Yes, not yet." He told her in a reassuring voice and she looked up at him in surprise. "Spend the night with me Lex."

"You just said!" She complained indignantly.

"Just sleeping, that's all. I want you safe in my arms where you belong." Riddick told her.

"You won't try anything?" She asked him. _Your planning to find out anyways so why ask_, she thought to herself snidely, _why bother asking him at all?_

"Nothing." He told her reassuringly.

"I mean it, Riddick. You push this and you _will_ regret it." She told him.

"So, that's a yes?" Riddick stated more then asked with a cocky grin.

"On one condition, we sleep in my room. Remember that Kali sleeps with me too and you'd better not fuck with my cat. Not only is she fully clawed and capable of taking care of herself but I am fiercely protective of her." She warned him.

"Duly warned. Just give me about half an hour to shower and change then I'll join you in your room." Riddick assured her.

He pulled her forward by the back of the neck but instead of kissing her on the lips like she expected he kissed her on the forehead. Then she was picked up by the hips and placed gently and surely on the floor. She went to her room saying hello to Kali who stirred in the dark on her bed when she came in. She left the lights off and went to the bathroom cleaning up for bed before changing into pajamas.

She tried to do a little more searching on the computer for relatives but her mind just wasn't for it tonight. She sighed and sat down atop the bed petting Kali in her lap while she sat and thought. What would she do if she did find relatives, what could she say to them? Would they even believe the truth, could they?

Somehow she doubted that Riddick would take her to them either, but that was just a gut feeling. _Right like he'd give you that kind of freedom, face it Lex he's the type of guy who likes to be needed_, she thought to herself. Not that she was one to judge it wasn't like she didn't want to feel needed herself. Here she was now being needed, but it was not what she had in mind, that was for sure.

She looked up at the sound of her door to watch Riddick step inside dressed in a pair of soft looking black pants and a matching long sleeved black shirt. It was interesting sleepwear, she guessed she shouldn't be surprised it was all black. Always the dark angel or dark night Riddick he was the knight in tarnished armor.

Kali hissed and growled at Riddick when he started to climb onto the bed and he paused casting a glance Lex's way.

"Oh, no. Don't look at me. You and she will have to work that one out your self's." She informed Riddick. To make a point she slid under the covers of the bed watched as Riddick stared Kali down until she backed off. He slipped his shirt over his head tossing it to the floor before he slid under the covers in bed next to her.

After a brief moment of pause as if he was indecisive Riddick pulled her back into his arms. She could feel the bond thrumming again almost instantly this time when they touched and she sighed. It relaxed her almost instantly and she began to wonder about it while she lay there with him. "Do you know what causes this bond?" She asked Riddick curiously.

"Hm? Oh, it was something to do with the life energy us Furyans, have so much of. The stuff we control that connects us all? Aereon says it's a primal part of life, part of the life force of all living things. So it really connects everything living. Part of the reason we are able to tell our own tail of horror to our estranged people. Each person has their own frequency if you will, and each Furyan will only find one other Furyan mate they can bond with when the frequencies merge." Riddick explained to her.

"You get all this from Aereon?" She asked him, skeptically, _we really need to get another source of information_, she thought to herself sourly.

"Yeah pretty much, why?" Riddick asked her. "Don't trust her?" The last was more statement then question.

"That cold hearted calculating witch? No, thank you, I don't." She told him. "We need to have another talk about that some other time. Talk somewhere off this ship and away from here. I also want to talk about the Necro's then." She told him feeling laughter rumbling from him again.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Lex. Only I planned to wait till morning." Riddick told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, we've still got a lot to discuss. Where do you think would be safe? And do not tell me you plan to have me running after your happy ass across rooftops." She told him tartly getting another chuckle, _not that I wouldn't mind the view of your ass_, she thought with a chuckle.

"No, we'll take to the city for the day. Find somewhere we're sure we're alone to talk." Riddick assured her.

"Good. It's nice to have that taken care of." She told him yawning.

"Yeah, now close your mouth and eyes and go to sleep, Lex." Riddick chided gently.

"Night Riddick." She told him tiredly.

"Good, night Lex." Riddick told her before they slipped away into dreamland.

tbc


	3. Walking The Path

The First Furyan

Chapter Three, Walking The Path

They had moved her so she was no longer bound spread eagle face down on the bed. Arms locked above her head as she was forced to kneel on the bed legs spread wide. Her back was afire in pain blood weeping down it as she tried not to black out. She wasn't alone in the room she could hear the sound of two people entering behind her. She didn't turn pretended it didn't matter to her at all, after all what could she do about it?

She knew more unpleasantries were coming that she didn't have much time. She had to find a way free, wait for the right moment. She was afraid she wasn't going to get that moment though. Vincent knew how good she was, that she had skills when it came to fighting. That when she was younger she played games where she and her friends would tie each other up so they could try and get free on their own. When her father found out he'd laughed and given her some helpful tips that had her winning the game every time hands down.

**Whenever they planned to move her she was drugged so she couldn't put up any kind of fight. It didn't leave her with any options and without a doubt Vincent and his two little friends wouldn't be letting her go alive. She tried not to think about that too much or she'd panic and that would do her no good. She had to keep a clear head, she had to find a way to get free, to get out.**

"**Hello my own, looking lovely as always." Vincent said his guest chuckling at the joke.**

**She knew the sound of that hyena laughter all to well it was Jason with his icy cold blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He was the cruelest of Vincent and his friends there was a picture of his cold face in the dictionary under the words sociopath, sadist, and chauvinist. Kind of man that believed a woman should wait on her man hand and foot, fuck when he wanted, how he wanted, and take a beating just cause he's in the mood. It did not bode well for her or her well being if Vincent had brought him.**

"**I can see why you wanted to go threw all the trouble to keep what was yours Vincent. Beautiful even in her suffering, I'd like her back if I may?" Jason asked Vincent.**

"**Of course, you only had to wait so I could claim it first." Vincent informed him.**

**She closed her eyes tightly at the words her ass still afire in pain and sore as hell from his violent 'claiming'. It wasn't the first time for her, but she had prayed it would be the last. She was beginning to think praying really was just pointless a waist of her time and energy. She could hear the sounds of them disrobing behind her sounds of zippers and cloths falling heavily to the floor.**

**She forced herself to remain calm as they approached her on the bed panicking would do her no good. She felt the bed give behind her as Jason climbed on biting back a hiss as his hand traveled over her back opening up the wounds there. She felt him gathering up the fresh blood heard him licking it off his fingers as she tried to force herself to relax. This was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not, it was best to relax and try to minimize the damage. **

**The bed gave in front of her and she lowered her face looking at Vincent from under her lashes. He was naked too as he climbed onto the bed before her and it wasn't until then that she knew exactly what was about to happen. It was the same moment Jason forces himself inside her body breaking past any and all resistance violently. The scream was kept inside her throat knowing such sounds were only going to be enjoyed. **

**Then Vincent was lining himself up in front of her and she bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed keeping in the scream when he forced his way inside her cunt. The sudden intense pressure on her g-spot started to feel insanely good until they began their violent thrusting. Still she was silent not letting a sound pass her lips, that was until the tearing started. The sudden blinding agony tearing through her ass with each violent thrust of Jason's.**

The first thing Lex was aware of was strong hands and a rock hard immovable body next to hers. She tensed to fight when she realized she was unbound until she opened her eyes. She could see Riddick clearly even in the pitch black of the room and he released his hold on her arms when he noticed her return. He opened his mouth to say something but she was moving up over the bed and into the bathroom.

Her dinner came up quickly and violently flushing it away so she didn't have to look at it or smell it. Standing over the sink she splashed water over her face trying to banish the images. She didn't realize she had a full body tremble going on until she looked at herself in the mirror._ Did I have to do this tonight of all nights_, she thought to herself bitterly, _Riddick is going to ask_.

In fact Riddick was ready with something for her to drink though she didn't see Tess or hear the door. _Probably too busy vomiting_, she thought to herself snidely, _at least he didn't try and help_. She hated being sick but she hated being sick in front of _people_ more. He just handed her the drink as she sat next to him on the bed, downing about half the glass.

"Better?" Riddick asked her and she laughed hollowly.

"I don't think that's an option." She told him roughly.

"What do you mean?" Riddick asked her.

"I'm going to assume Aereon didn't tell you. I've been dreaming about what would've happened if I'd stayed on Earth. It gets a little farther each time." She explained.

"You mean you are dreaming about your death?" Riddick asked her sounding very displeased.

"Well it hasn't actually gotten that far yet." She replied.

"And just how far has it gotten?" Riddick asked her tightly.

"Okay let me…explain something to you first. Are you familiar with BDSM?" She asked him only to get blank look. "Okay it stands for Bondage, Dominance/Submission, and Sadism/Masochism. Basically our relationship was filled with that. Inside the bedroom, he was the Master and I was the slave. There were boundaries, limits given before hand and safe words to stop things if they go to far." She explained.

"You did this willingly?" Riddick asked her seeming a bit surprised.

"Yes, there can be something very freeing about not having any responsibilities. I had some limits that he didn't like, things he kept pushing me about. It was what started the end of our relationship." She explained.

"What was that?" Riddick asked her.

"Mainly he wanted anal sex. After being forced against my will, I would have to trust someone a hell of a lot to do something like that. I told Vincent I was no where near trusting him that much." She explained shuddering.

"You alright?" Riddick asked her.

"Yeah just remembering stuff from the dreams." She explained. "I can't stop remembering it. It was so real, like I was really there." She explained.

Riddick pulled her up against him Lex starting in surprise until she relaxed and rested her head on his chest. It took a moment but the sensations from the bond began to fill her the trembling in her body slowly stopping. She sighed happily burrowing closer to Riddick's warm body unconsciously feeling safe and comfortable.

"Better?" Riddick asked her again.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied softly.

"My pleasure." Riddick told her chest rumbling with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I bet." She joked. "What time is it anyways? No clocks in this fucking flying palace." She complained.

"It's just coming up on dawn. I'll have them get you a person chrono." Riddick assured her.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm definitely not getting any more sleep." She explained to him.

"Not surprising. How about grabbing breakfast on the go and heading out into the city?" Riddick asked her.

"Yeah just let me take a shower first. A nice _long_ hot shower." She told him with a sigh.

"Alright, I have a few things to take care of first before we leave anyways. No scrubbing your skin off." He admonished her as he lifted her to her feet on the floor.

Her eyes widened in surprise before turning and throwing him a pouty look that got a chuckle out of him. Standing he prowled over to her hand cupping the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss before letting her go. "Go on and take that long hot shower." He told her turning her and smacking her on the ass hard enough to make her yelp in surprise. Before she even knew what she was doing she'd jumped atop him knocking him down and pinning him under her on the bed.

"This wasn't part of the plan Lex." Riddick admonished her in a rough voice.

He rocked his hips into her erection brushing up against her in warning and she gasped jumping off him. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door leaning back against it hands over her gaping mouth. _What the fuck was that Lexy_, she thought to herself, s_ince when to you go around pouncing on guys_?

"Oh my god I pounced on Riddick!" She said aloud to herself in a shocked voice. "I pounced on Riddick and lived more importantly I lived without getting my brains fucked out, willingly or unwillingly."

The knocking on the door behind her made her start standing and turning to face the door in annoyance like it had knocked on itself.

"Are you alright Lex?" Riddick asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, just getting ready to start my shower. I'll meet up with you in the freaky ass throne room in about an hour." She told him.

"Alright, see you then." Riddick told her after chuckling at how she'd described the room. _This talking aloud to yourself thing is going to get you into trouble around people like Riddick_, she thought to herself. _He just might've been listening to what you were saying_, she rolled her eyes at her self and _that_ paranoid thought. So what if he had been?

Her shower was a half hour long the water so hot she was steaming when she stepped out. She smirked at the sight in the mirror remembering the scene when Riddick had saved 'Kyra' on Crematoria. Her smile fell as she remembered what had happened to 'Kyra' on this very ship. She had always thought that killing Jack or 'Kyra' off had been the biggest mistake the writers made. It was strange being here now with thoughts like those.

She had Tess put her hair in a tight French braid so it was out of her face before grabbing her goggles and sliding them on. After packing a small bag of necessity's to take with her. She put on a pair of black pants that fit her tightly but stretched to allow movement. A black bra and tank top topped off the outfit Tess bringing a cloak much like the one Riddick wore in Chronicles of Riddick when he returned to New Mecca.

She chuckle when she glanced at herself in the mirror, she looked like Riddick. Or Jack, she frowned at the thought wondering if Riddick thought the same thing when he looked at her now sometimes. She wasn't sure if she liked that thought or not, _not going to figure that out any time soon Lexy_, she thought to herself. Riddick was waiting for her in the throne room slouched lazily in the throne one leg thrown over an arm comfortably. There were scattered crowds of Necro's some standing around guarding or talking others moving to and fro, she spotted Dame Vaako and her Lord immediately.

A wicked grin crossed her face as she moved threw the room crowd parting for her immediately. Riddick's brows rose when he saw her obviously aware something was up and he lowered his leg to the floor about to move to her. She shook her head minutely and he paused watching in amusement as she sauntered over to him. She really wished she had eyes in the back of her head or something at the moment to see what the look on Dame Vaako's face was when she did this.

Riddick's eyebrows rose in surprise when she walked up to him and parted his legs kneeling between them hooking her legs around his feet. Her body pressed to his she kissed his chest running her hands up his sides. Riddick's arms came around her running down her sides to grip her ass pressing her more firmly against him. He nuzzled his head into her neck and when he spoke his lips were right next to her ear words only meant for her.

"What kind of game are you playing Lex?" Riddick asked her in an amused voice.

"Very casually glance around the room and tell me, what kind of look does _Dame Vaako_ have on her face?" She asked in an equally quiet voice.

"Oh she looks scandalized." Riddick told her and she gave a soft wicked chuckle only for him to hear.

"I'll explain everything once were off this fucking ship." She told him.

"Damn right you will." Riddick complained.

"Oh, poor baby. Are we having a _hard_ time?" She teased him.

She let out a small squeak of surprise when Riddick lifted her in his arms as he stood her arms wrapping around his neck instinctively. Riddick laughed as she glared at him before giving him a wicked grin and lowering her mouth to his neck. He let out a small groan as she bit down hard enough to leave a mark but not bruise the skin. She continued feasting on his neck as he carried her out of the room and off the ship. She laughed out loud when he nearly dropped her to the ground smirking up at him and batting her lashes. "You're going to love it." She promised him in a wicked voice.

"Yes well you'd best get to that part as right now I'm having a _hard_ time." He growled throwing her words right back at her.

"You remember that little spat with Dame Vaako? I mentioned that I knew she liked sex really rough, likes getting smacked around and shit like that?" She asked him and he nodded. "Well it's a scene from the movie I saw Chronicles of Riddick where she and Vaako are scheming to kill the Lord Marshal she pushes Vaako's buttons and get backhanded. Next thing you know there making out and she tells him she wants to go into the Throne room when no one is watching and get down on her knees before him." She explained to him.

For a long moment he just stared down at her with that unreadable face of his before he suddenly threw his head back and started roaring with laughter. She smiled hand covering her mouth as she started laughing Riddick reaching down to pull her up with that hand. He smirked down at her tilting her face up to give her a hungry kiss leaving her panting and _very_ hot.

"You owe me for that." Riddick warned her in a low voice.

"Oh come on I didn't even get to see the look on her face!" She complained, pouting.

"You still owe me." Riddick told her with a smile.

He was wearing his usual black cargo pants and black tank top with a cape like the one he'd brought for her and a small pack. He began leading them away from the ship pulling some sandwiches kind of like eggs with cheese sausage and muffins. They were fair sized and she couldn't finish all of her smiling when Riddick finished it for her. They traveled for a while at a steady pace making tracks past the outskirts of the ruined city into the desert.

The landscape reminded her of the planet with the creatures coarse her company could have something to do with that to. They had been walking for about an hour when they got to the rock formation and she realized that Riddick was leading her somewhere specific. He lead her threw a path into the rock formation until it broke open to reveal a hidden oasis. It had a waterfall into a small lake with trees and green grass and privacy.

"Jesus fucking Christ. How long you known this was here?" She asked him getting an amused chuckle.

"I found it about a week after Kyra died. I've never found evidence anyone else knows it's here." He reassured her and she nodded.

"Perfect. You do know were still only going to talk, right?" She told him.

"No, were not. You owe me remember?" Riddick reminded her.

"Riddick." She warned.

"See that lake?" Riddick asked her pointing at the waterfall and small clear blue lake.

"Yeah, I'm not blind Riddick." She replied sarcastically.

"Were going swimming in it. It's a great way to cool off, you are hot right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly bring my swimsuit." She replied.

"Swimsuit? It's called skinny dipping." He told her and she sighed.

"How did I not see that coming?" She said chidingly more to herself.

"I don't know." Riddick replied teasingly laughing.

She watched blinking in surprise as he stripped quickly before her walking naked over to the lake and diving in. She sighed licking her lips as she bent to untie her shoes. It was a good thing she didn't bring Kali as she tended to freak if she saw Lex submerged in a body of water bigger then the tub. Riddick was treading water watching her every move and she quirked a brow at him smiling teasingly.

She inched her pants down before pulling her tank top up over her head licking her lips as she reached behind her unhooking her bra. She turned her back on him as she pulled it off hooking her thumbs on her panties and pulling them down. Leaving her cloths there in a pile she stood before turning and running to the water. She jumped in making a point to splash Riddick as she did so laughing as he returned the favor as she came up for air. They rough housed for a while in the water having a carefree moment before they had to talk.

Finally about an hour later they got out drying off with towels Riddick had packed. After dressing Riddick pulled out some food that they munched on hungrily for a quiet moment.

"How much do you know about the Vaako's scheming?" She asked Riddick.

"Enough to know that they want the throne and will do what they have to, to get it." Riddick told her.

"If your future plans for the Necro's gets out, it will be easy for them to move against you." She told him and he laughed.

"They couldn't kill me when the Last Lord Marshal told them to, why should I be worried?" Riddick asked her.

"Because they _nearly_ did kill you. Or did you forget that little fact? No of coarse not, much as you'd like to. Because if they hadn't, she never would've died helping you would she? Well I can't let you ignore that fact Riddick because the only one left to martyr in her place this time is…me." She told him.

"That's not going to happen." Riddick told her.

"It just might, you can't be everywhere Riddick."

"So what are you suggesting?" Riddick asked her.

"I don't know Riddick." She told him with a sigh. "I just know I don't want to be enveloped in this shit when it hit's the fan."

"Not a bad strategy." Riddick told her. "What did you want to say about Aereon?" He asked her and she sighed.

"You know she is the Elemental that told the prophecy to the Lord Marshal about a Furyan man bringing about his end. She was the one who calculated that his actions following the prophecy would put events into place. She knew if she told him he would try and kill all male Furyans and in the end one of the survivors would likely destroy him." She explained to him.

"You're telling me she's the reason he destroyed Furya?" Riddick asked her.

"Yes. She's the reason you ended up in a trash bin with your umbilical cord wrapped around your neck." She told him.

"Why would she something like that?" Riddick asked her.

"Isn't it obvious? _Balance_." She told him spitting the word. "To Elementals it is everything…remember? They have thirty-six words for it. She calculated what that young soldiers future would become, and she calculated a way to rebalance the 'verse. What is the death of Furya and so many of it's people if in the end, the balance is restored?" She told him with a shrug.

"That windy bitch." Riddick said angrily.

"Now you understand why I don't trust her. We are just a means to an end for her, and if we have to die to restore balance she will gladly sacrifice us. I ain't no fucking martyr and I sure as fuck don't need to ask if you are." She told him heatedly.

"As you would say Lex, it would be a stupid question." Riddick told her and she nodded.

"So, we need to make plans." She stated and Riddick nodded.

"Vaako's will make there move eventually. I don't want it to happen on this planet." Riddick stated and she nodded agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Agreed, in fact I hate to say it but it may be best to relocate Ziza and Lajjun. When it all comes down they will be targets if they are left out in the open." She told him and he nodded.

"Agreed. We'll have to take care of it our self's, I have a ship to use." Riddick told her and she nodded.

"Alright, now I just have to explain it all to Lajjun." She replied with a sigh.

"Better you then me." Riddick explained and she chuckled.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything." She teased. "Do you know some where they might be able to hide out safely for a while?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I know a few spots." Riddick replied.

"Not U.V. 6 right?" She asked him and he chuckled shaking his head. "Good."

"We should start heading back." Riddick told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, lots to do. Riddick, when we go. I can't leave Tess behind." She told him voice brooking no argument.

"Fine, we'll leave her with Ziza and Lajjun." Riddick told her and she nodded.

"That's fine she had no where else to go." She told him.

They started back making fairly good time washing up a bit before dinner Aereon not joining them again. Lex was beginning to wonder about that, what was up with the sudden disappearance. She and Riddick shared a glance and she knew he was wondering the same thing. Was Aereon trying to give the 'love birds' privacy or did she sense the growing hostility towards her between them? After eating Lex and Riddick went to there rooms showering and changing before Riddick joined her in her bed Lex sleeping in Riddick's arms.

tbc


End file.
